


Missing In The Jungle

by Stony_for_life



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, My First Fanfic, POV First Person, Sort Of, Training, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony_for_life/pseuds/Stony_for_life
Summary: After a train wreck one girl wakes up and has to survive.(anti-climatic bc my first fic)





	Missing In The Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> this story isn't the best and can be a bit boreing as well as i didn't know how to end ot so the ending sucks I'm sorry.

The rickety sound of the train was getting very boring at this point. going over bridge and into tunnel, the train was too quiet for how many people were on this train, there were about 7-9 people in the carriage. The lights flicked every now and again and in this barren place that was a bit never racking being that this is my first time on this train to my new job. I feel like the world is in slow motion as the lights go out, I hear a bang instantly look around as the trains what I feel like is slowly but is terrifyingly fast tips over the side of a bridge. I am so petrified that I can’t scream, it’s too dark to be where we were along the rail as I pass out from hitting the seat as the train falls.

I wake up to another bang and what sounds like combat boots running along the train, I can bearly open my eyes to see around, what looks to be about 5- 7 men all in black with masks covering their face. I feel like screaming my lungs out when a sudden burst of pain shoots up my spine, as I pass out.

I remember how excited I was to work out here away from people and to help the animals in this jungle/rain forest-y climate and to help the rapidly dying monkeys that I didn.t even care how far it was away from anything I know. As I was packing my bags with my belongings I found a picture of my brother and I having a water fight outside as we stopped to have ice-cream I realized how much I was going to miss him and my family I nearly was going to quit so I could stay, but of cause my little brother encouraged me to go and live my own life and that he didn’t me to be his fairy god-mother. So, I left him and may never see him again. 

As I awake for the second time, I still feel a numbing pain in my abdomen I look around and everyone that was once in my carriage was dead either with large amounts of blood on their clothing or the visible clothing or what looks like a hole straight through their head probably from a bullet. I think to myself how that happen when I feel a slow trickle of something run down my stomach. As I look down, I see what once was my favorite yellow t-shirt was once now completely red from my mid-stomach down which is terrifying as I know how easy it could get infected. I run down the train looking for a first-aid kit and I am right now so glad that I have a nursing degree and I can patch this gash up before it’s too late. ‘Of cause the first aid kit is at the end of the train’ I think to myself as I open it and begin to patch myself up as the wound is not deep enough for stiches. 

I need to figure out a food supply if I want to live until they send a rescue team. As I look around think that there must be like a food trolley around with the 7-hour non-stop train ride. As I’m looking around I find that the train is broken around the middle so I have to go into the jungle partly to get to the other side of the train without knowing exactly what species of animals are in it and what can kill me or not, with no way of communicating with someone to save to if I do get poisoned. Weighing up the odd and trying to find a way home I decided to run across that part of the jungle that was invaded the train and find everyone’s luggage and found a small amount of food remembering that this is a non-service train. I decided to get that because I it was cheaper, and I was planning to save as much money to send to my brother and his family 

Then suddenly I hear a sound that is familiar sound that I can’t remember where it is from then out of the corner of my eye I see around 20 guys dressed in all black then I remember when I woke for the first time, I’m pulled out of that flash back when someone pulls my short pixie hair and started screaming thinking ‘ I must of cat a bad wound up there that I didn’t realize’ as I was yanked up I saw a pistol and remember that this was a military op and grabbed the gun and started shooting the military train mercenary then it was like slow motion I heard a different bang from the train crashing and saw a bullet flying towards my head.

Then suddenly I was pulled off a bed with this big clunky thing being pulled off my head and as I was still disorientated someone said that was average, but I still lasted longer than most. As I remembered that all that was a training exercise as I slowly walk to a therapy room.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is really bad i worked on this in english class and thought i may as well publish it.  
> kudos are great and help me improve as well as comments but please be nice i did this in less than 1 hour and has not been bata read.


End file.
